Heaven Can Wait
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: In the AU of "The End" Dean tries to say yes to Michael


Dean had lied to everyone when he said he and Sam were parting ways for good. At least, he'd hoped he was lying. His brother had been the only constant in his life, hell, he'd sold his soul for the kid, there was no way he could write him off so easily.

That's why it absolutely killed him when he found out what had happened in Detroit. His little brother Sammy, who he'd sworn to protect, had succumbed to Lucifer, saying yes and allowing the damned angel to wear him to the prom.

Even though he'd been on the road without Sam for almost six months now he'd had some comfort knowing his brother was only a phone call away. But now he was gone, trapped inside his own mind.

Dean lasted three weeks before he broke. He was driving down a deserted highway, thinking about all the things he'd failed to do. He'd failed to save his brother twice now. He'd failed to avert the apocalypse, perhaps being more responsible than Sam was since he was the one that broke the very first seal. He'd failed at everything it seemed.

Without hesitating he jerked the wheel, steering into a deserted field. He turned off his car and got out, slamming the door. He looked up at the sky and did the only thing he had left to do.

"YES! Michael! Get your feathery ass down here! I accept I submit, I'm doing whatever the hell it is that you want me to do!" Dean screamed at the heavens. "Just take me already…" he whispered to the wind. He heard the sound of wings behind him and the promise of oblivion filled his heart. But when he turned to face Michael he was disappointed.

"Cas. Are you here the kick my ass for giving up?" The angel in question put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Would it change your mind? If I kick your ass will it make you give up the notion of turning yourself over to Michael?"

Dean looked at Castiel sadly. "No. Nothing can stop me Cas, I'm sorry. I can't live this life anymore, going from town to town, looking for a way to stop the apocalypse when it's clear to me that this is the only way. I can't go on alone like this."

"It's apparent that I mean very little to you Dean. Since you separated from Sam I have done nothing but stay by your side as much as I possibly can. To say that you are alone shows me that I have meant nothing to you. I cannot believe I left heaven for this."

"Cas…" Dean started, but Castiel held up a hand to silence him.

"Your destiny is here Dean. Turn around," Castiel said quietly.

Dean did as the angel turned him and turned around. Dean was shocked.

"Adam?" His brother couldn't be here, he'd been killed about a year ago. But here he was, standing before him.

"No Dean. I'm Michael. After Sam said yes in Detroit I needed a vessel, but you had refused so many times I couldn't risk waiting for you to change your mind. And as you know, the Michael Sword has to be someone in the Winchester bloodline. So we resurrected him. It wasn't hard to convince him to say yes, he lacks the Winchester will."

"Man, angels really are dicks. Look, let Adam go. I'm here now, your true vessel, and I'm saying yes," Dean threw his arms out wide as if to welcome Michael in. "So just take me body. And make it snappy, ok, I got a hot date later." Dean heard Castiel sigh at his attempt to be funny.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dean. I am firmly rooted in Adam now. Did you think it was a chance that your father just so happened to bear another child? We knew long ago there was a strong chance you would defy us. So we made a plan B. Adam has enough Winchester blood that he is also a true vessel."

Dean shook his head, dread filling his heart. He needed this escape, he'd counted on it. "No," he said. "Please, Michael. You have to take me, I'm begging you," he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Don't beg. It's unbecoming," Michael said, and then disappeared the way all angels do.

Dean was stunned. This was his last chance at redemption and now it was gone. Dean fell to his knees, weary with the seemingly endless life now laid out in front of him. Castiel crouched beside him, concern written on his face.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean said pitifully, making the angel's heart seize up.

"It's ok Dean. Even if I had regular human emotions I wouldn't begin to understand what you are feeling. But you have to keep fighting."

The hunter looked up, his bright green eyes boring into the angel's equally bright blues. "How can I do that without Sammy?" he asked, breaking down into sobs, grieving for his lost brother. The angel pulled him into his arms, giving him the only comfort he was able to give.


End file.
